whatkindofsickfreakswouldwritesomethinglikethisfandomcom-20200214-history
Parings Involing W.K.O.S.F.W.W.S.L.T
Current Canon/Proved/True Pairings *Pika & Marilyn ~NineShipping~ (♥) *Tessie & Sollux ~BicolouredDreamsShipping~(♥) *Pika and Eridan ~MurderousduoShipping~ (♦) *Eridan and Sollux ~Feferishipping~ (♠) * * Maybe these ones are canon but y'know maybe not it's all really confusing *Silver & Mongrel ~PoleShipping~ (♥) Ships that y'know really ought to be canon but they're not why is that jesus christ *Eridan & Karkat (♥) *Karkat & Sollux (♦) *Karkat & Errkat (♠) *The Fish In That One Tank & The Fish On That Grill (♥) This used to be happen but not no more because one of them went and gone *Shiki & Neku ~1stWeekShipping~(♥) UnProven And Not Sure of the Likilyness Pairings *THE MUFFIN MAN & THE MUFFIN MAN. ~MuffinsShipping (♥) *Legion And Gamzee ~mIrAcUlOuSJUSTICEShipping~ (♥) *? & Nate ~AbusiveLoveShipping~ (♥/♠) *Neku & Kitchen Gun ~ThatKitchenGunHasShiki'sActualSoulInItExceptNoI'mLyingShipping~ (♥) Random Pairings '100% Crack And Highly Unlikely:' * BEN & Slice of A Strawberry ShortCake ~StrawberryDeathCakeShipping~ (♥) * Scout & Rainbows ~RainbowsMakeMeCryShipping~ (♦) *Joshua & Some Random Crazy Hippie That is a Hobo ~PsychedelicCrackBeamShipping~ (♠) *Cirno & Gamzee ~ObliviousMiracleShipping~ (♥) *Silver & A Fish ~ShirubaHamachiShipping~ (♠) *Silver & Indigo ~ (♠) *Silver & A Balogna Sandwich ~SandVICHShipping~ (♥) *Indigo & Mongrel (♥/♦) *Neku & Neku (♥) *Neku & Painis Cupcake (♠) '50% Crack And some what Likely:' * Walmart & Walmart Person Who LOVES Walmart ~WalmartShipping~ (♥) *Gamzee & Faygo (♦) *Kitchen Gun Man & Kitchen Gun ~ILoveYouKitchenGunShipping (♥) '1% Crack And Very Likely:' *Sho & Math ~ObessiveMathShipping~ (♥) * Neku & Joshua ~2ndWeekShipping~ (♥/♠) 'Not Known Of It's Likely Or Crack/Canon-Ness:' *a Biscuit & a Muffin ~NOMNOMShipping~ (♥) *PUDDINGMAN & CAKEMAN ~CocoPastryShipping~ (♥) *Squirrels & Coconuts ~SquirrelMilkShipping~ (♠) *Silver & His Weavile (♥/♠) *Silver's Weavile/Sneasel & Gold's Aipom ~AllAroundTheMulberryBushShipping~ (♥/♠) *Gold & No one but himself *Gold & Hibiki *Gold's goggles & Silver's Gloves *Silver & Black (AKA GB!Silver) *Giovanni & His questionably existant Treadmill *Gold's intoxicated Singing voice & Convivently Placed Karaoke Microphone * That one Guy Giving someone across the room a soulful stare & That One Person Returning that Souful stare with a sad looking of mourning and loss *Delicious Tears & Someone's Tongue *Gold's Tears & Silver's Tears *Everyone's Tears & A Fine Dessert *Gold's stomach & The Writer Also reffered to as Devil in the detail's Apples *Gold & Gold's stomach *Gold & Crawling mold *Gold & Failing important loyalty tests *Gold's Self image & Hurtful and Poisonous-like Sentiments that sound akin to Honest truth *Silver's concern for Gold's and mongrel's wellbeing & Silver's strong feelings utter of fury towards the writers * One-Sided Love Pairings *a Steak & A Steak Knife. ~OhHowShinySTABSTABSTABSTABOHGODSTABSTABSTABShipping~ (♥/♠) *A Piece Of Yummy Food That Loves People & a Anorexic Person ~DistastifulFoodShipping~ (♥/♠) * A Pedobear & A Little Child ~PedophileShipping~ (♥/♠) * A Raptor & Nate ~DinokittyShipping~ (♥/♠) *Magenta & EVERYONE. ~46853ShadesOfMagenta~ (♥/♦) Highly Unlikely Pairings *Ataxia & Nova ~ExtremeConflictShipping~ (♥/♠) *Joshua & A Sexy Hot Bowl Of '''SHIO RAMEN ''' '~InParadiseShipping~ (♥) *Dm9 & 5 Delpiplups ~SextuplewayCrossbreedingThisIsJustWeirdShipping~ (♥/♠) * Ataxia & Balancia ~NeutralEvilShipping~ (♥) * Everyone & Nate. (♥/♠) * Nate & Gamzee (♥) *Shiva & Pika (♥/♠) *Silver & Gold ~PreciousMetalShipping~ (♥/♠) *The Man With A Plan & The Man With No Plan (♥/♠) *The Plan With A Man & The Man With A Plan (♥/♠) *Magenta & Scarlet ~ExtremeVacillationShipping~ (♥/♠) CRACK PAIRINGS ALL THE TIME IT'S GREAT *Neku & Pika ~PurpleSiblingsShipping~ (♥/♠) *Shiki & Marilyn ~IM12ANDWHATISTHISIDONEVENShipping~ (♥/♠) *Joshua & a speedo ~MANLYShipping~ (♥) *Joshua & Kankri ~JesusAllegoryShipping~ (♥/♠) *Pika & Shiki ~MurderouslyYoursShipping~ (♥/♠) *Tessie & Pika (♥) *Emerald & Gold ~SenpaiShipping~ ( I'm So Going To Hell For Naming It That....) (♥/♦) *Tessie & Shiki (♥/♠) *Joshua & Sai. ~PenisShipping~ (♥) *Dm9 & Dm8 (♥) *Karkat & Joshua (♦) *Neku & Karkat ~HostileShipping~ (♠) *Nate & Gold ~PevertedKittenShipping~ (♠) *Nate & Karkat ~CancerCatShipping~ (♠) *Nate & Neku (♠) *Sollux & Joshua ~TwoSidedFateShipping~ (♥/♠) *Nate & Joshua (♥/♠) *Nate & Emerald ~JadeKittenShipping~ (♥/♠) *Eridan & Silver ~SilverfishShipping (♥/♠) *Gamzee & Sollux (♥/♦) *Edward Cullen & Karkat ~KarklesShipping~ (♥/♦) *Silver & Sollux (♥/♠) *Nepeta & Cat Planet (♥/♠) *Errkat & Everybody all night forever ~SHOOKMEALLNIGHTLONGTODIEINYOURARMTONIGHTshipping~ (♥/♠) *Eridan & Kitchen Gun ~ConvertedtokitchengunismShipping~ (♥) *Errkat & Kitchen Gun (♥) *Everybody & Kitchen Gun (♥) *Silver & Not Mongrel (♥/♠) *Magenta & Gold (♥) *Gold & Eridan *Gold & Prometheus's Liver (♥/♠) *The Eagle that ate Prometheus's Liver on a Daily basis & Gold's Hair *Mysterious man & Masked Man ( AKA Pryce) *Gold & Little King John (♥) *Gold & Vrienne (????) *Gold & Crushing Shame (♥/♠) *Gold & Crystal Dragon Jesus *Gold & Feeling Completely Terrible *Gold & An Existing Fuck *Silver & An Existing Fuck *Everyone & An Existing Fuck *An Existing Fuck & An Existing Fuck *Existing & Fuck *An Existing Fuck & Kitchen Gun *Gold & Greg and Lou *Gold & Viscerae *Karkat & Everybody's Clothes *Vrienne & Anyone *Joshua & Anyone *Silver & Accidentally running into the sun and dying when you mean to run dramatically into the horizon *Karkat & Violently beating the keyboard while typing ~PUNCHTHEKEYSFORGOD'SSAKESHIPPING~ (♥/♠) *Karkat & Cholera *Karkat & Explosive Diarrhea Simulator 2014 *Gold & Being not dead *Silver's Weavile & Roz *Silver's Weavile & Yatta *Yatta & Roz *Euripides & Roz *Euripides & Silver *Yatta & Mongrel *Gold & Crying ~HTENHECRIEDHIMSEFLTOSLEPSHIPPING~ *Gold & Jockstraps *Gold & Failing to have a special ability *Silver & Vampire What Exists *Silver & Beelzebub *Silver & Every single one of Gold's Pokemon ~OhgodwhatheactualfuckcriedgoldShipping~ *Gold & Soul-wrenching betrayal *Gold & Every Character's Pokemon *Gold & Everyone *Gold & Peer pressure *Silver & Hats *Silver & Tv Shows *Gold & Gag Gifts *Silver & Getting shit bought for you very often whether or not you want it *silver & The Giant fucking peach *Gold & Ass Rabies *Mongrel & Stomach Cancer *Magenta & Errkat *Everyone & Tasting food that is way too hot and immediately regretting it *Karkat & Getting slapped upside his existing face *Eridan & The Sacred Cult of Kitchen Gun *Eridan & The Floating Disembodied Head of Mario *Gold & being confined indefinitely *Mongrel & Eridan *Karkat & Mongrel *The Bag of holding & Everyone *Karkat & Song lyrics *Everyone & a Simple Plan Song *Mongrel & Being really bad at things *Mongrel & Thinking he isn't good enough for Silver and that Silver will never love him *Mongrel & Extremely low self-worth *Gold & Aggressively fucking the side of a table *Gold & Every single one of Silver's Pokemon *Gold & Not Understanding his Dick *Gold & Mongrel *Silver & His Emotions *Magenta & Mangenta *Magenta & Everyone's stolen jackets *Scarlet & Breaking Vases *The Ship & a Black hole *Gold & Attention *Mongrel & Poles *Gold & Hell ~WelcometohelltheWriterssaidwithasmileFUCKASSFUCKsaidGoldShipping~ *Magenta & Standing on the horizon *MU & Err *MU & Humanatee *MU & Wartear *Wartear & Err *MU & Klicore Traversia *Delicious & Darkest Hour *Gold & No Fuck It We're Gonna Watch Batman Begins *Gold & Nepeta THREESOME OR MORE SECTION. KNOCK YOURSELF OUT. 'MIXED/PLAIN OLD THREESOME OR MORE SECTION: *Tessie, Pika & Indigo (♣) *Shiki,Neku & Pika (♣) *Pika, Tessie, And Marilyn (♥/♠/♣) 'EVERYBODY CAT PLANET TONIGHT LIKE IT WAS $15.99:' *Gamzee,Sollux & Karkat (♣) *Nate,Gamzee,Sollux,Neku & Karkat (♥) ~Pastboysnightshipping~ *MUkat, Errkat, FRkat, DHkat, & a Karkat-Type Kli (♠) ~Karswillnotstopthekrabsshipping~ *Kankri, Joshua, CDJ, & [ ] ~ohjesusshipping~ Comments 'Current Canon/Proved/True Pairings Comments:' " Not Sure Why But Neku And Shiki Are Together." - Some Person "I HAVE THE WEIRDEST BONER RIGHT NOW" - Mr. Get Him Out Of Here What Are You Doing " I...I SHIP OUR BONERS, CAN THIS BONER SHIP BE CANON? IS IT ABSOLUTE CRACK? ANSWER ME" - Some Guy "IT IS THE BONEREST SHIP IN THE ENTIRE SHIPVERSE" - Mr. Get Him Out Of Here What Are You Doing "NOTHING CAN OUT BONER OUT SHIP, NOTHING." -Some guy 'Random Pairings Comments:' " Aww, I Wonder How Strawberry Shortcake And BEN Act Around EachOther~" - Some Random Fan " I Just Noticed a Few of the Pairings Are Inanimate Objects" - Some Person 'One-Sided Love Pairings:' " The Pedobear Loves The Child But the Child Doesn't Love The Pedobear.... How Sad"- Some Person 'Crack/Highly Unlikely/Fake Pairings Comments:' "I THINK ATAXIA & NOVA MAKE A GOOD COUPLE" - Some Random Ataxia & Nova Fan " AH, HAHAHAHA I GET IT. HaHa. It Sucks." - Some Person 'Horriable Crack/Highly Unlikely/Fake Pairing Comments:' " MY EYES, GOUGE THEM OUT! NOW! IT BURNS!" - Someone Who Hates The Pairings In This Section " OMG, I LOVEZ THEM ALL" - Someone Who in Love With all The Pairings In This Section 'About This Article Or Anything Relating to Pairings Comments:' " I Am Not Sure If Anyone Will Kill Me For Making This Article" -Animeprincess Category:OH GOD THE QUADRANTS Category:OH QUAD THE GODRANTS